


Perfectly permissible

by marginaliana



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: CHM Secret Santa 2018, Cuddles, M/M, Schmoop, fest fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: Two bodies and two blankets.





	Perfectly permissible

Richard snuck a peek outside his room, opening the door just a crack and trying to assess whether the poorly-lit hallway of the bed and breakfast was occupied. It was entirely inadequate, as a method of discretion – especially since he was carrying his blanket rolled up under his arm – but it was the best he could do and anyway nothing was going to stop him from going down the hall to James’ room, discretion be damned. He didn’t even have a reasonable excuse prepared. But he was cold, and he knew what he wanted.

The hall _seemed_ empty, but it was impossible to be sure. Richard eventually stepped out nonetheless and discovered someone who had up until then been hidden in the shadows; luckily it was only Andy, who took one look at Richard and rolled his eyes indulgently. “Pretty sure he’s still up,” he said, barely a murmur. Richard nodded and bumped Andy’s elbow in thanks as he passed. 

He kept his knock on James’ door as quiet as he could manage, but it opened immediately. Richard slipped inside, pushing the door shut behind him only to be pressed firmly against it. 

“I was hoping you’d come,” James said. He slung his arms over Richard’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss him softly.

“Yeah?” Richard dropped the blanket and pulled him closer. He was shivering, but not too much for that.

“Cold," James said, murmuring it against Richard's lips. "Found myself in need of a small foot-warmer.”

"Oi!" said Richard. He lifted a hand from James' waist to swat him. "I come all the way down that bloody freezing corridor and this is what I get?"

"What did you think you'd get?"

"A simple 'thank you,' for one. An offer of a drink, maybe. An invitation to share the bed."

"That last one goes without saying," James said, and Richard melted against him.

"Soppy bastard."

"You love it."

Of course he did, that was the thing. That was why he'd come here, wanting it too much to worry about being seen, wanting to see James' face in the dim light and feel the smooth skin of his back and the rough edges of his jaw. Wanting to kiss him and wrap up together and just… be with him, no matter the circumstances. "Well," he said. "Stop keeping me prisoner all the way over here and let's get in."

It took them a moment to arrange things – Richard's blanket on top of James', the light dimmed, the two of them still dressed in pajamas underneath the covers. The weather outside was cold enough that the room's heater couldn't entirely compensate; they'd been out in it all day, too, filming an absurd segment about the statistics of car sales in Iceland. Jeremy was doing the opposing piece in Ethiopia in full summer, and Richard couldn't decide whether to envy him or pity him. On the whole, he favored pity. There was only so much you could do to cool off, but warming up techniques were nearly infinite, and anyway he had James. His ears were still cold and his nose and his _bones_ , even – but he had James.

They settled in, face to face on their sides, James with his hair flattened messily across the pillow and Richard curled up against his chest, tucking one knee between James' and the other one on top, legs intertwined. James' hands smoothed over Richard's back, the friction providing a fractional warmth that flowed softly into him. 

It was peaceful, but Richard wasn't quite ready to fall asleep. "What part of you got coldest today?" he asked.

James hummed. "Cheekbones," he said after a moment. "While you were doing the lap I told Phil I wanted a balaclava but he shot me down, said I couldn't hide my face. Probably right to do it, I suppose, but still. What about you? And don't say cock."

"Do I have to ask permission to say cock?"

"Only if you want to stay in the bed."

Richard stuck out his tongue, remembered it was dark, and curled in a little closer so that he could poke James in the collar bone with it, just where his pajama top gaped open. James snorted out a surprised laugh and bonked Richard on the head with his chin. It set off a chain reaction, the two of them nudging and scuffling and blowing raspberries until they were both breathless with giggles. James poked Richard in the stomach with two fingers; Richard grabbed a handful of James' arse and waggled it side to side. James ran the cold tips of his toes up Richard's calf and received a flick to the earlobe in return.

Eventually though, Richard found his shaking laughter interrupted by a tremendous yawn. It was pleasantly warm under the blanket now, the result of movement and shared body heat, and once the yawn had passed he rested his forehead against James' chest. It was just the right combination of solid and soft. "Nice," he muttered.

"Yeah." James' voice was hushed. "Glad you came. Not just for the heat." He caressed a hand over the back of Richard's head, ruffling his hair up and then smoothing it down again. 

"Me, too," said Richard. He tilted his head into the touch and James slowed the movement, rubbing his fingertips just where Richard always itched a little.

"If you don't freeze your cock off, come by again tomorrow night."

"Thought I wasn't allowed to do anything with my cock."

"That only applies to whining about it. Lots of other things are perfectly permissible."

Richard snorted; he could feel the fabric of James' pajamas flutter a little as the air went over it. "Like what? Perfectly permissible plumbing?"

"Not in the bed, Hammond."

"Posting?"

"No."

"Pickling?"

" _No_. Penetrating, yes. Pleasuring, certainly."

"Praising," Richard said.

"I suppose we can probably manage that one," James said. 

Richard could hear the smile in his voice. He opened his mouth for a comeback, but it was interrupted by another yawn. 

"Go to sleep, Rich." James cupped his head in one broad palm.

Richard slung his arm over James' waist. He knew he would get too hot in the night, now that they had two bodies and two blankets, and eventually he'd have to stick his legs out for a bit of cooling down. But for now, the feeling of closeness and warmth was perfect. "You, too," he said. James would snore, but they'd shared so many beds that it was soothing by now. Familiar. Some nights Richard deliberately stayed awake until it happened, just to have that little secret moment to himself, but he wouldn't be able to manage it tonight. "Sleep."

James murmured something, almost too quietly for Richard to make out. But the words registered, just as he drifted into dreamland. "I will now you're here."


End file.
